


At First Sight (Bite)

by notquiteaphoenix



Series: Teeth [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: Gabriel discovers a creature he has never seen in his long years.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	At First Sight (Bite)

Gabriel has been playing this yacht owner for a while. The man is not a quick dinner, no. Every few decades he needs to find a...donor for his own wealth. He’s centuries-old, he has an image to keep. And enjoys the nice things when he can, in between the human’s wars and disasters.

Gabriel can keep a human’s infatuation well but it’s not mind control exactly, not even with his venom lowering inhibitions. Enough to keep the focus on him, to grow a spark of intetest...but discomfort and unfamiliar atmosphere can jar a human out of his hold. 

And thus he needs to face his mark’s other infatuation: boats. Or, as the man insists, yachts. 

Specifically, his own private yacht. 

On the ocean.

Gabriel enjoys beaches but he hasn’t been on a boat since the first time he visited Europe. The amenities then were...not great and left a strong impression. He had cheered the day air travel had become accessible and has avoided the sea since. 

Still, needs must and Gabriel joins this man on his yacht, with the high note of beloved atmosphere strengthening his hold.

Gabriel leaves the man on the deck to grab drinks from the galley. Below deck, he rolls his eyes. Everything glimmers with gold and brand names. New money is always so showy, and in turn, always so easy to make disappear.

Gabriel has a bottle of Krug in each hand when he smells a delicious, familiar taste. His mark may not be dinner _ tonight _ but that doesn’t mean Gabriel hasn’t snuck a taste. And from the strength of the smells, that amount of blood is not one of Gabriel’s _ love bites _.

Setting one of the bottles down, Gabriel prepares himself for the mess his prey made of himself. He wouldn’t be the first human high on venom and thrall to injure themselves. It would be unfortunate to lose his mark before Gabriel can tie the human’s money to himself. Maybe that upstart witch--technomancer, McCree had called her but a witch is a witch, no matter whether the reality they alter is familiar or virtual--can clean up the mess, that Sombra has certainly implied as such. 

The sight on the deck astounds Gabriel. The deck is drenched in blood. The yacht gleams gold, white, and red in the moonlight. The yacht gleams gold, white, and red in the moonlight, with blood coating the planks. 

With a beautiful iridescent blue between Gabriel and his prey.

His eyes trace over the blue, trailing up the fan-like fins and long tail to pale, blood-spattered skin and a bright splash of blond hair. Hunched over what is left of the yacht owner is undeniably a mermaid. A hungry one, from the way it tears into the human.

His own hunger rises. Claws form, like he’s a fledging with his first smell of blood. Gabriel uses one such point to pop the cork on the champagne. The mermaid twists to face him, moving faster than Gabriel would expect above water.

Its eyes are as blue as the tail, and slitting like many predators. 

“You’ve made a mess of my prey,” Gabriel says, tilting the bubbling champagne towards the thief and the body. “I can be...convinced to share.”

Feathery fins flare out where ears would be on a human and the mer bares a mouth full of jagged, bloody teeth at him, hissing. It’s gorgeous, all strong muscle and covered in blood. And those eyes, sharp and focused on him…

A different sort of hunger unfurls in Gabriel, one he has not felt in centuries. He cannot help the small smile before he bares his own fangs in return. The night is young and seems intent on shower Gabriel with gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on so many WIPs but this has been sitting in my folder as "Meet Cute, Monster Style" and while the beginning of yet another WIP, this first bit also rather fairly contained so I cleaned up the twitter version to share. <strike>Skeletons in the Closet will likely be the next update.</strike>
> 
> Feel free to comment or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wwmusing), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/notquiteaphoenix).


End file.
